Beauty and the Beast
by spinoff
Summary: Lucy is a princess. When she ran away from home, she met a boy named Romeo, who wants to take his revenge on the 'beast'. She attempted to stop him, but failed. In exchange, she switch places with Romeo as the beast's prisoner, but what if the beast is actually kind, and Lucy actually wants to be his friend? Inspired by the real movie, beauty and the beast. Nalu slight Sticy. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: running from home

It was a rainy day as the princess of the Magnolia Kingdom watched from her window as she looks at the dropping rain with a boring expression. When thunder suddenly roars, she flinched. Just in time, her personal maid came in.

"Princess, His majesty requested your attendance," the maid said politely

"Tell father that I'll be down there" the maid only nodded and went outside

The princess sighs as she continues to watch the rain again. She saw a children play on the cold rain. She raised an eyebrow as she watch them enter the forest where said, that a fierce beast lives there.

She opens the window to warn them, "hey! You guys!"

The children jump in alert but when they turn back it was the princess. They were surprised that they could meet her in person

"T-the princess!" all of them bowed in unison

"You don't need to be formal," she screamed since it's raining heavily "what're you kids doing? You can't go in there! It's dangerous! You should just all go back to your parents!"

One of them shook his head, "no your highness! We refuse! That beast ate... my little sister, and it's about time he gets what he deserves!"

The princess bangs her hand to the windowsill "still! You'll get killed! Your life will be wasted—everything will be wasted! So I suggest you go back, NOW!"

The children only flinch as they nodded quickly and ran away from the forest. The princess only sighs, and then she remembered that her father called her. So she closed the window and went downstairs.

When she arrived she bowed down "you called me father?"

Her father, or known as Jude Heartfilia twitched his eyebrows "daughter, you are late 10 minutes! Where have you been?"

The princess only growled silently "I had to take care of some business. But because it's none of your business, then you shouldn't know now, should you?" the blonde princess crossed her hands

The king sighs, "I guess not. Well, I'm pleased to tell you that there is a prince from the Ice Kingdom who agreed your marriage proposal, and will come here in 5 weeks!"

The princess widened her hazel eyes "WHAT! I DIDN'T... BUT I... YOU!" she pointed her finger "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE THE MARRIAGE PROPOSAL, NOT ME!"

The king shook his head "this is for the best for you, and the kingdom"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GET MARRIED! I WANNA LIVE MY LIFE AS A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL AND GET MARRIED AT OH, I DON'T KNOW, WHEN I'M 20 OR 30 BUT NOT 18!" the princess screamed her heart out, as the maids and butlers who passed flinched in surprise

The king only growled "first of all, no screaming. And second, 18 year old prince and princesses shall be married so that they will continue to rule the Kingdom. You will inherit my throne daughter, you should be proud of that!"

A vein popped on the princess' head "I DON'T—I don't care okay! And besides, why should I marry to a person that I never seen my whole entire life! You didn't even give me his name!"

"Well, his name is—"

"SEE!"

The king started to get angry "you know what? Fine, you selfish, good-for-nothing daughter! You're just a burden! A burden to every one of us! A burden to the kingdom, a burden to the royal family, and even me"

The princess widened her eyes in shock. Yes, she hated her father and her father hated her, but even though they hate each other—a lot—they never said anything to break their own hearts. The princess frown "fine then, have it your way! I don't wanna get married, PERIOD!" she scream as she stomped her way back to her room

"Lucy Heartfilia, you come here this instant!"

Her answer is the banging of the loud door "LUCY!"

She sighs as she threw herself on the bed and look outside the window. It's not raining anymore, but Lucy can still feel the loud rain (because of her bad mood). She turned her head to the forest where she protected those dumb children from getting hurt. They're lucky, someone warned them. But _she _didn't.

Lucy stood up and took her big bag, filling it with her clothes and etc. She's going to leave this place, and nothing is going to stop her.

**A/N: Well, that turned out well. Um... I'm just going to say this, that this is my first Fairy Tail fic. I've only read those fics like... 3 times I think. Because I'm actually a Naruto lover, not FT lover, so I just wanna pat myself on the back for finally making this. I actually like Nalu because the pairing is like, really cute, and that that pairing is just like my favorite pairing, Narusaku. You know, because both have pink and blonde hair (LOL) and it's also the same as my favorite OP pairing, Luna, ya know the letters are like... yeah... so anyway, please excuse my grammars (if there're any), and if you're reading this, like, until this paragraph.**

**That means you are awesome. Sincerely, the awesome me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the mansion of the beast

The blonde princess took her bag pack along with her keys. Even though she's a princess, she's also a mage. She opened her door slowly, and look from left to right.

"No one here, great" she muttered as she tiptoed her way to the secret underground chamber of the palace (that's so cliché), while bringing her big bag pack. The secret underground chamber is located at the royal kitchen, which is not really far from her room. When she finally arrived in front of the kitchen's huge door, she sighs in relieve and peeked through the keyhole. The chef is still there!

She huffed but now is not the time to give up. She has come this far. So she opened the door with her usual cheerful smile "hey there William!"

William turned around to see the cheerful daughter of His majesty "ah, princess Lucy! It's really rare for you to come here on this hour... are you in need of my assistance?"

Lucy nodded "yeah. You see, my... bed... there's a rat"

"Then why don't you just call one of the maids?"

"Because... all of them are busy! Eheheh..." 'god I'm really bad at lying'

"Oh... well, okay! Let's go!"

"I-I can't go!"

"Why?"

"BecauseIhavetoescapefrommyfatherbyusingthesecretundergroundchamberwhichissuperclichebutIdon'treallycare!" Lucy said out loud with maximum speed and panted as it well... ended. As you can see,,,, she can't lie.

"Uh... what?"

"I m-mean I... have to drink"

"Why—"

"JUST GO!" Lucy pointed outside can't take it anymore at the lying

"Y-yes your majesty!" the chef quickly took his broom and went outside "your majesty! Your bag is outside! Should I take it back to your room or—"

"JUST GET YOUR FRICKIN' *** TO MY ROOM!" Lucy roared

The chef quickly went to Lucy's room. When the chef is nowhere in sight, Lucy quickly took her bag and quickly went into the coldest part of the kitchen, along with a few matchsticks, the freezer. She shivered but didn't care. When she finally found a small metal door at the floor, she opened the lock with her hairpin (she learned it from the head butler) and it finally opened. She let out a cold sigh and threw her bags inside and she jumped in as well. The bag landed on cold ground as she watched the old abandoned cells. She took out a jacket from her bag, ripped her dress that reaches to her knee, and used a legging. She also took a torch and made fire with a matchstick she took and lit it up. She walked forward when she heard a squeaking sound. She turned around fast while holding her keys. She sighs when she only sees a bunch of rats.

Finally she reached to the sewer. It's really stinky, but everything is worth it. A metal ladder caught her attention as she grabbed a hold of it and started to climb it. When she finally sees the light, she climb faster and finally made it outside the palace. She threw her bags outside first, then herself.

She stretched when she finally got out and turned her head towards the palace. She's at a large field, but not really that far from the palace, but at least she's out of their reach. She smiled and carried her bag.

"Stupid father, thinking I'm going to marry somebody I don't know! Hmph! Well good luck finding a new bride prince anonymous because Lucy is out, peace!" She announced apparently to herself while continuing her journey towards the town. When she's halfway there, she put on a disguise. She uses a red wig and black glasses. When she knows that she's perfect, she continued on her journey.

"Magnolia city..." she read the sign "great, I can explore this town! And maybe, I could be an awesome explorer!" she said to herself while walking to the nearest inn.

Suddenly, out of nowhere she saw the kids that she found yesterday who tried to enter the forest. It's a good thing that she wears this disguise; they can't recognize her. She pretended to walk past them.

"So, you're still planning on going to the forest?"

"Yeah"

"But what if the princess scold at us again? What if she executes us?"

"Do you have any idea what that beast did to us? To our family?"

*silence*

"We're going to get that beast no matter what!"

And so they went to the forest. Lucy who heard all of it frowned "they won't listen, huh? Then I guess I should stop them myself!" she said to herself as she ran towards them (but quietly)

**In the forest...**

Lucy tiptoed as she hid from tree to tree. 'It's getting late. I wonder if they'll give up on the search' she thought, but when she moved a little to the left so she could see the boys, they're still walking with their sticks and bags. Lucy gaped, but even though she's sleepy she still followed them anyway.

When they finally made it to the darkest part of the forest, suddenly a sound came from the bushes. Lucy's as surprised as the boys. Suddenly... in the bushes... came out... a giant snake! And there're... five of them! OMG what're they gonna do?

"GYAAAAAAH!" the boys screamed

Lucy holds on to her scream. She can't let them know she's here. So she took a few leaves and branches and sticks it to her hair and behind her ear. When she's done, she took out one of her keys.

"I open the gate of the lion, Leo!"

Suddenly all attention was at the weird looking she-swamp monster

"Is there anything I can do Lu—"

"_First of all, don't say my name!" _she whispered "and second, take care of those snakes for me"

"Yes ma'am"

**A few butt kicking minutes...**

"Wow... thank you sir for saving us" said one of the boys

"But your magic is kinda familiar..."

"Yeah, and your voice to. Reminds me of—"

"W-well, n-no time to talk about anything! Where're you two headed?" Lucy asks as she lowers her voice

"To the mansion of the beast..."

"And why do you wanna go there? Isn't that forbidden?"

"Yes, but that beast killed our family!"

"Then why don't you just leave it to the Royal Soldiers?"

"No. They're useless. We've ask them twice, but they only work for the money"

Lucy's eyes widened 'what the...'

"By the way, my name's Romeo, and these are my friends: Gary, Aki, Hiroki, and Shawn"

Lucy smiled "nice to meet you kids"

"Nice to meet you to sir"

"Sir, could you help us go to the beast's mansion?"

"Wha-what? You can't go in there, and I forbid you to go there. Just go back to where you came from!"

"But please—"

"NO BUTS! He will kill you kids, and all of this would be a waste. Your parents won't even agree about this either"

"..."

"Now let's get you kids home"

**The next morning...**

"*yawn* this is a great inn!" Lucy stretched "I think I'm gonna like it here" she said. She went to the bathroom to take a shower, took her clothes, and then went downstairs with her cloak and black sunglasses on

"Mister!"

Lucy was surprised to see he boys from yesterday suddenly ran in front of her "HIROKI! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Suddenly, she realized something... "where's Romeo?"

**Where the hell Romeo is...**

*pant*

*pant*

*pant*

"here it is..." he said to himself "the beast's mansion..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the search for Romeo

Lucy ran towards the forest along with the boys, when suddenly she bumped in to somebody

"Ugh!"

"Wha—"

...

"Ouch..."

"S-sorry..." suddenly Lucy's cloak that closes her head suddenly slip and reveal her blonde hair, but her eyes are still closed with the black sunglasses

The man almost jump to hear the girl actually apologizing to him "err... yeah, me to" both of them stood up

"A-are you okay?" Lucy ask

The man was surprised that the blonde woman actually cared him. Does she even know who he is?

"Y-yeah... I'm okay..."

"That's a relieve" Lucy smiled

"what's your name?" the man ask

"Lu—I mean, Ashley"

"Nice to meet you, Ashley" the man smiled that made Lucy blush "my name's Sting. Sting Eucliffe" he introduced "i-it's a pleasure to meet you, Sting-san"

"Please, just call me Sting" she nodded

Suddenly, a red cat appeared beside him "where have you been Sting? Rogue's—" the cat watch the blonde woman in front of his partner "who's this?" he ask

"Oh, this is Ashley. Ashley, meet my partner, Lector"

"Hey" the cat said

'It just talked...' Lucy sweatdropped "wait, you're a girl?" the boys behind her scream

Lucy sweatdropped x2 'oh yeah... I totally forgot about them...' "err... y-yeah... s-sorry I didn't quite explain anything yesterday... hehe..."

"What do they mean they just knew you're a girl?" Sting ask in curiosity

"U-uh... it's nothing... anyway, I better get going! See you later Sting!" Lucy waved at him

"D-do you really have to go right now?"

"Uh... yeah, I—"

"Um, are we gonna meet again sometime?"

Lucy stopped from her tracks and turn around "yeah, maybe" she smiled sweetly at him

Sting felt his heart just stop for a second as his cheeks heat up. Lector realized this and smirked. Both of them watch as Lucy and the other boys went to the forest.

Lector sigh "it's really hard to fall in love with a human"

Sting didn't say a word. Instead, he turned around and went back to his house

**At the forest...**

"I wonder why did Romeo have to go this far..." Lucy mutters to herself

.

.

"Romeo's father was killed by the beast" Gary said quickly when he overheard Lucy's muttering

The other three boys widened their eyes and 'shushed' him

Lucy turned around "but I thought his sister was killed!"

"No... he's the only child from his family. His father is the only one left. But when he was traveling, the beast killed him and then Romeo ran away and live with us" Gary explained

Lucy's eyes soften 'that kid...' she let out hear breath and pumped her fist "I've changed my mind! I'm going to help you guys fight the beast, whatever it takes!"

The boys' eyes brighten "really?"

"Yeah! We'll fight him together!" Lucy says out loud as they continue their journey

**Meanwhile Romeo...**

"WHO ARE YOU?" Romeo screamed as he saw a pink blue flashed before his eyes "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BEAST? COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!" he yelled

"What do you want, kid..." a whisper was heard, but the owner of the voice cannot be seen

"I-I WILL TAKE REVENGE F-FOR MY FATHER'S DEATH!" Romeo scream back trying to be brave

"And what will you do? Scream at me 'till death? Hahaha..."

"IF IT MAKES YOU DIE, THEN YES! I WILL DO ANYTHING!" suddenly he can feel somebody chocking him

"Why foolish human... do you have any idea who I am?" the owner of the voice ask as his hold tightened

"UGH! L-LET GO O-OF M-MEEEE!"

"You know what? I thought that I was going to bury you alive, but I change my mind. You're a noisy squirt and I will kill you this instant!—"

"WAIT!" the person choking Romeo was pushed and Romeo fell from quite a height

Suddenly it was dark again, and he can't see anybody, not even himself "HELLO? WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS! DON'T RUN AWAY YOU COWARD!"

The owner of the voice, or known as the beast was caught off guard when his partner suddenly pushed him aside "are you crazy? He's just a kid!"

"So what? He's annoying, and he wants to die"

"But don't you think you can give him mercy or something?"

"NO. He came here to only find death for himself, and it's NOT my fault" he spat as he stood up again

"NATSU WAIT!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT IN FRONT OF MY PREY, HAPPY!" His voice high "now... where was I—"

BOOM!

Now the attention was at the flying door, and five people behind it.

Natsu squinted his eyes "who are you people?"

Lucy pointed at him "LET GO OF ROMEO! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

Romeo watch the blonde woman who tried to save him. He didn't know her name, but thankful because she's saving his ***

"Romeo, are you okay?" his friends approached him

"Yeah, I'm okay" he answered

Natsu only watch as the blonde haired woman with black sunglasses "who are you?"

"I..." Lucy stopped for a moment. Why should she tell him her name? And why does he even bother? He killed her mother for crying out loud—and, Romeo's father! Now what reason should she tell him his name? It's just bizarre (for some reason...)

"I AM ASHLEY... PLEASE! LET GO OF ROMEO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

Natsu eyed her carefully "very well then. The boy may go, and you will stay here in my dungeon forever"

Lucy only furrowed her eyebrows as she nodded. Romeo and the boys widened their eyes

"Ashley nee-chan! Please, you can't do this!" Aki said

"He will kill you!" Shawn added

Natsu moved forward as he took her hands and lead Lucy to the dungeon (who knew there would be a dungeon inside a mansion, huh?) "Happy, take those boys out"

"Aye sir" Happy said cheerfully as he pushed them outside. The boys fell outside the gates of the mansion "sorry, but I have no choice" Happy apologized as he closed the gate and went inside

Romeo panicked "we have to saveeee... what's-her-name!"

"It's Ashley" Hiroki told him

"Right, we have to save Ashley-nee!"

"But if we go in there the beast will attack us!" Aki warned

"But doesn't really look like a beast to me..." Shawn muttered

"Beast or not, she still saved my life and I have to help her to! We need someone from town to help us!"

"I know! We met with a man named... Sting! Maybe he could help us. He's quite close with Ashley nee-san so maybe he could help!" Gary said remembering

"Alright, let's go guys!"

**At the dungeon...**

Lucy was pushed inside as she fell on the cold stone floor. Natsu closed the cell as he smirked at her "fool. Risking your life for a child... no wonder humans are easily killed"

Lucy glared daggers at him "human maybe easily killed... but at least they have feelings! Better than you!" Lucy didn't realize that she started crying "you... will just kill the people who are precious to them... to... me..." the last part was like a whisper as tears fell from Lucy's cheeks and her black sunglasses fell from her eyes to reveal her chocolate eyes

Natsu stayed there unmoving while watching the brown-eyed girl with... pity. Wait, did he just say pity? Of course not! He's 'da beast', how could he pity a mere human? She may not be true about beasts that had feelings. He has feelings to! And he loved his parents that got extinct. But either way he still misses them and will always love them from the bottom of his heart. But no way will he say that in front of her.

Natsu sigh as he unlock the dungeon (much to Lucy's surprise) "you can have the bedroom if you wanted to" Natsu say grumpily while looking the opposite of where Lucy is

Lucy's teardrops stopped as she watch the beast with both amusement and happiness "did you just say—"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! JUST GET IN TO YOUR ******* ROOM ALREADY!" Natsu scream in front of her face as Lucy only froze. She doesn't know why, but his voice is like a dragon's and so as his fangs. But Lucy just shut her mouth as she walk towards her 'room'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Little sister

Lucy examined the room. The walls aren't really her favorite color, but the house is really wide and grand! The walls are colored blue grayish, and the furniture looked old and dusty, except for the bed. When Natsu locked the door, Lucy moved forward and opened the cupboard. Once it's opened, dust came out from it. Lucy coughed as she wave her hand in front of her face and closed it back. She then sit on the bed. It's comfy, and dust didn't come out. Weird. But oh well.

She stood up once more and opened the curtains to reveal the sparkling night. Lucy 'wowed' as she looked amazed at its beauty. When she felt her eyes are getting tired, she went to sleep.

**The next morning...**

A knock was heard that woke up Lucy. She was surprised when she heard the knock. She thought that she was in the beast's mansion, which she thought is a ferocious and rude one. But then again, maybe he does have... manners? She shrug it off and turn the knob, but then she remembered that last night he locked the door "um... it's locked" she said loudly

"O-oh, right!" Lucy widened her eyes when she heard wasn't the sound of the grumpy old troll last night. It was a sound of a sweet angelic voice.

When she heard the door was unlock, Lucy raised an eyebrow when she saw a little girl with blue hair, and beside her is a flying white cat.

Lucy gave her an awkward smile 'this is weird...' "hey... you..." Lucy pointed at the girl

The girl widened her eyes "ah! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Wendy, and this is Carla, my partner"

The cat only gave Lucy a nod

"Err... yeah, Wendy. Haha! Funny thing, I was expecting some...body to open this door... hehe, must be my imagination..." Lucy rubbed the back of her head

"Oh, you mean Natsu nii-chan" Wendy smiled sweetly at her

Lucy widened her eyes 'did she just say... Natsu... nii-chan?'

"I'm really sorry for what he had done for you... but it's really surprising that nii-chan gave you permission to have a room. Usually nii-chan make people stay at the dungeon until they rot... but I never like dead people..." Lucy still give her an amusing look

"So... you're his... sister?"

"Yep" Wendy nodded

Carla rolled her eyes "isn't it obvious? She just called Natsu 'nii-chan'"

"I wonder why I always meet people with cats..." Lucy mutter quietly to herself

"What do you mean?" Wendy ask

Lucy shot her head "what?"

"You said you always meet people with cats... what do you mean by that?"

"Y-you can hear me?" Lucy ask surprised

"Dra—Wendy has to the ability to have sharp hearing" Carla answered

"Wait a minute... sharp hearing... cats with wings... is it possible that... you're an exceed! Then that means... you're a dragon slayer!"

Both Carla and Wendy were surprised that the girl noticed this but they nodded "smart girl" Carla complimented

"So, about that 'always meeting people with cats' thing..." Wendy said

"I—"

"WENDY! I'M BACK!" that shut Lucy and Wendy

Natsu stretched his arms "that's really tiring..." suddenly Natsu sniff something suspicious

"What is it Natsu?" Happy ask

But Natsu didn't answer. He quickly went upstairs and arrived in front of Lucy's room. To Lucy and Wendy and Carla's surprise, Natsu pinned Lucy on the wall "how did you escape and what did you want with my sister?!"

TBC

**A/N: wow... that was short... okay, umm... I think first of all i'm going to say sorry because of the short chapter, but i just thought that this part would be really cool and dramatic as the cliffhanger. Oh...and one more thing**

***slaps natsu***

**Natsu: what the-**

**Me: *runs away***

**Natsu: HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: revelation

Both pinkette and blonde glared at each other when suddenly Wendy tried to push away her big brother "w-wait, nii-chan! She didn't escape, and it's not her fault! I-I was the one who unlock her d-door!"

Natsu's attention finally went to Wendy. He let go of Lucy and

SLAP!

Lucy and Carla's eyes widened when Natsu slap Wendy's cheeks. The impact was so hard that it made Wendy fell.

"What were you thinking?! She could kill you at any second and then sell you away, just like the rest!" Lucy widened her eyes at this

Wendy was crying "I-I'm really, really sorry... I just thought that... maybe she's a nice person and that... w-we could be... friends..."

Natsu sigh and then turn his head to Lucy. Lucy eyebrow twitch "I-I didn't do anything to her, really. And I'm not really that kind of person to kill things for money" Lucy held up her hand "I-I mean I know you guys are dragon slayers and all—"

Natsu's eyes widened "HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Lucy's body twitch "I-I found out myself—"

"SO YOU'RE HERE TO KILL US FOR REAL AND SELL US?"

"N-no! I didn't came here for that reason—"

"OH, DON'T FOOL ME YOU HUMAN! I KNOW WHAT'S YOUR REAL INTENTION AND YOU—"

"I CAME HERE TO SAVE MY FRIEND SO STOP WITH THE WHOLE 'I USE EXCUSES' THING ALRIGHT!"

The second floor was silence, when Happy came... yep it's still in silence

"You have a friend?" Natsu ask her at last

Lucy was quiet for a while. No, she didn't. She never had a friend. Even though being the princess is pretty awesome and all, you still can't go outside, and because her father's very overprotective of her ever since her mother died, she cannot see any of her friends. Ever. But why even bother telling him the truth anyway? And besides, those boys probably ran away and will never save her. They're probably still laughing and playing.

"Yes. Romeo is my friend. And I will save my friends... because that's what friends are for to me. BUT LIKE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!"

Natsu was quite for a while. He didn't say anything for a long time, so he walk pass Lucy and went downstairs.

"What's wrong with that guy..." Lucy mutter and Wendy hear it

"Please excuse my brother... he's weird sometimes..." Wendy say

"You got that right. So... I guess I should be back to my..." Lucy pointed to her so called 'room'

Wendy only nod "yeah... I'm sorry that this has to happen to you... after all you're here to only save your friend... most people came here to hunt us down and sell us"

"I was wondering about it... why would people sell you guys?" Lucy ask

"Since our parents—the dragons—extinct, people need dragons only for money... they use dragon skin and hard and even rumor say that dragon eyeballs can cure diseases. But because we are dragon slayers, we only have dragon skin when we can unleash dragon force power. We were always hunted down, and they force us to try and unleash our skin... I've seen a dragon slayer being skinned alive... and it's horrible..." Lucy shook her head "but it's not only that they want our skin, they also want to kill us because one day a dragon slayer almost destroyed Magnolia, so they hunt us down... but nii-chan always protect us! We never wanted to make trouble... we just want to be friends with humans and live peacefully with them..." Wendy didn't realize that tears drop from her face "but people called us freaks... and that we're different from them... so nii-chan and I found this mansion... a-and we live here..."

Lucy softened her eyes "that's... really sad..."

Wendy nodded and dried her teardrops. Carla only look at her with pity

Lucy's face brightened "you know what, I'm going to help you!" Wendy and Carla turn their gaze to Lucy "I mean, I already see you guys as my friend, and I help my friends!"

Wendy eyes widened "you would do that... for me?"

Lucy wink "not only you, but your brother to! Don't worry, I'll give you guys all the help I can find!"

Wendy eyes brighten "thank you very much, uh..."

"Oh, it's Ash... you know what, why would I lie to a friend? It's Lucy!"

"Lucy... where do I heard that from..." Wendy mutter to herself

Carla nodded "yeah... and I also feel like I've seen you before but I can't remember..."

Lucy only smile "don't worry, you'll know someday." Lucy pat her "friend" shoulder

Wendy and Carla smile

Behind the wall, Natsu was there all along with Happy. Natsu hearing all of this, smile. Happy realize Natsu smile "see, she's not that bad after all!" Natsu's smile quickly turn to a frown "I don't trust her" he said quietly and for real went downstairs

TBC

**A/N: I hope this is already long enough. Because today I'm soooooo tired... Btw im thinking of making another nalu fic called natsu n lucy it's like a romeo n juliet thing ok bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: my friend is a dragon slayer

"So, why's your older brother always grumpy?" Lucy ask as her, Wendy and Carla sit at her bed

"Natsu nii-chan's actually not that grumpy. He's actually a real fun guy and he likes to joke around!" Wendy smile

Carla nod "yes, he's kind of a moron at some times and he's really stupid"

"Yes... but when he's facing with a human, his mood suddenly changes" Wendy sigh

"I see... so he has this double personality?"

Wendy nod "yes... but there is this once..."

"What is it?"

"There's this girl named Lisanna... even though she's a human, Natsu nii-chan is friends with her"

"Wow! Really? Well, where is she?" Lucy ask

"That's the problem... she died when she protected nii-chan from the humans..."

Lucy widened "what..."

Wendy only nodded "yes... since then, Natsu nii-chan never wanted to try to be friends with a human ever again. It's sad though, I thought that we could be friends with a human but... it's impossible. Then suddenly you came into the picture"

Lucy raise her eyebrow "me? What're you talking about?"

"Because of you, I finally knew that all humans aren't really that bad! You and Lisanna are really nice humans, and I know that because me and Natsu nii-chan are also humans!"

Lucy smile "yeah... I hope that this town can change their thoughts about you dragon slayers..."

Wendy softened her eyes "you're a really nice person, Lucy-san... I wonder of Natsu nii-chan will also think about you that way"

Lucy laugh nervously "yeah... I hope so..." she said when suddenly a loud "BAM" was heard from behind her. When she turn her head, her door was destroyed by dragon slayer

"Breakfast is ready, so if you don't wanna survive then go die on the corner" Natsu said coldly as he went downstairs

Lucy sweatdropped at his statement and Wendy apologize for her brother's behavior. It's really amusing how both of them could become siblings. Well, it's a small world.

Lucy, Wendy, and Carla went downstairs to see at the center of the long table is a giant meat. Lucy gape at it "where did you actually get this?"

Wendy laugh nervously "we hunt down monsters that are near the forest... but don't worry, you'll get used to it..."

When five of them sat at the long table, Natsu and Happy started to rip of the meat and eat it, but Lucy quickly comment "aren't you going to say something?" it's more like snap

Natsu glared daggers at her and muttered "thank you for the food (_ittadakimasu)_" and continued eating the meat Lucy smile "that's better, don't you think?"

Wendy smile at her and Natsu only scoff and continue eating with Happy saying "_Ittadakimasu!_"

When the meat is finally gone (70% eaten by Natsu), Natsu and Happy went outside. Wendy took the dishes to the kitchen and Lucy watch Natsu and Happy go outside 'I wonder what're they doing...' she thought as she followed them

"Where're you going?" Lucy ask them

A vein popped on Natsu's forehead "none of your business"

Happy turn around "Natsu and I are going to train"

"Really? What're you guys training for?"

Natsu just keep quite. Happy sigh "we're going to train our magic if a monster or human suddenly appears. But we're also going to fight dragon slayers who want to conquer our land"

"Land? You mean... this mansion?"

"Dragon slayers have their own lands, but there're other dragon slayers who wants to own our land, so we have to fight for it" Happy explain

"Oh... I see... so, you guys are like mages or something?" Lucy ask

Happy nodded happily "yes, that's true!" he turn around to look at Natsu who is hitting the tree "you know, it's really fun having you around. I have a friend to talk to!"

"Don't you talk to Natsu to?"

"Yes, but he rarely talks. He only talk if he's in a good mood, and it's really rare for him to have a good mood, so sometimes I talk to Wendy or Carla"

"Ow... you know, I'm a mage to!"

Natsu's eyes twitch but he continued to hit the tree. Happy being oblivious eyes brightened "really? What's your magic?"

"Well, I'm a celestial mage. I summon celestial spirits from my keys, which is at my room right now..."

"Wow, a celestial mage! Never heard that one before... are you strong?"

Lucy rub the back of her head "well... I wouldn't say 'strong'... all I do is just summon and all..."

"But you summon them with your own power! And without you your spirits won't appear so I would consider as strong!" Happy grin

Lucy widen her eyes and grin back "yeah, I guess so"

Natsu stop hitting the tree "quit talking blondie, I have to train with Happy to the waterfall. C'mon, Happy"

"Aye, sir!"

"H-hey! Let me come with you!"

Natsu gave her a disgusted look "and why would you come with us? Go back to the mansion!"

"Oh come on! Is it really bad for me to come along? Besides, if you go away, I might just run away since Wendy's the one who's at the mansion. If you let me stay at the mansion, then you're going to let me free then!"

Natsu turn around "me? Letting you free and you tell the townspeople about the mansion's location? In your dreams! You're coming with us!"

Lucy only smirk and Happy only sweatdropped 'she actually had no intention on running away... but Natsu's just so dense...'

**At the waterfall...**

"Wow... it's so beautiful!" Lucy watch the waterfall in awe

"You stay there until me and Happy finish training!" Natsu pointed at Lucy

"Aye sir!" Lucy saluted playfully at him Natsu scoff and Happy giggle "alright Happy, let's do this!"

Lucy watch in amazement as Natsu being able to shoot fireballs at the trees. Lucy smile 'he's really strong...' but when they stop and Lucy still smiling, Natsu raise an eyebrow at her

"What?" Lucy ask

"What're you doing?"

"Um... you told me to stay here—"

"No, I mean... why are you smiling?"

"Oh. I just enjoyed watching you train that's all"

Natsu only stare at her blankly for a minute and turn his head around "er... thanks" he mutter, but Lucy can hear that clearly

But because this is Lucy we're talking about, she giggle and try to play with him "um, what was that?"

Natsu's eyes twitch "I said thank you" he mutter

"I can't hear youuu~"

"I said thank you" Natsu said

Happy giggled and Lucy smile got wider "what was that? I think that's not the voice you used when we were arguing"

A vein pop on Natsu's forehead as he scream as loud as he can "I said... THANK YOU!"

Lucy stuck out her tongue "well, your welcome. You know, you really gotta let people hear you compliments you know?"

Natsu only furrowed his eyebrows

Lucy giggled and sat at the rock near the lake of the waterfall 'maybe I could be friends with him...' she thought as she continued to watch the pinkette train

TBC

**A/N:aaaaaaaaaand... CUT! Sorry for the late update, and also please excuse my grammars (if there are any) or any typo (again, if there are any I didn't check) so goodbye, later, peace.  
**

**PS: please read my friend's hetalia fic I forgot the story's name but her name is ZeroDegreeCelcius :))**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: new bonds

Finally the pinkette has finished his training and the trio went home. Lucy kept on various questions

"So what's your magic?"

"Fire magic"

"How do you found Happy?"

"At the forest"

"Really? Why do you call him Happy?"

"Because he made me happy"

"Wow, you must be really happy back then"

"Is that the happiest thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Why are you happy?"

"I never see you happy"

"Do you even smile?"

"SERIOUSLY, SHUT YOUR MOUTH WOMAN!" Natsu yelled as he rubbed his temples "she's really making me pissed off" he muttered to himself

Lucy only laughed "you're really funny when you scream at me"

Natsu only sigh roughly and Happy only sweatdropped "you sure talk a lot, Lucy"

Lucy nodded "of course! I talk a lot with my friend! And you two are my friends!"

Happy only smile and Natsu widened his eyes a bit "friend huh?"

Lucy heard that "yep! I'm your friend from now on!" Lucy nudge Natsu's arm. Natsu scoff "no you're not. You're my prisoner, and if this is your plan on trying to let me let you go, well it's not working!"

Lucy hearing this only shrug "I wasn't planning to. I figured, why won't be friends with you" Lucy smile at him "wouldn't hurt would it"

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows even more "you humans despise me" he said as he walk towards the mansion

Lucy rubbed her neck "geez, what's with that guy?"

**At the mansion...**

"We're baaaaack..." Natsu said lazily

"Welcome home nii-chan!" Wendy ran downstairs "how's your training?"

Natsu wipe a sweat "I think I'm getting stronger day by day" he smile

Lucy who was behind him all the time grinned and move forward to see his smile "aww... there's that smile I was looking for" Natsu frown "shut up and go back to your—"

"My room?" Lucy raise her voice

Natsu groaned and went to his room. Wendy only chuckled "Lucy-san, you really like to tease my brother, don't you?"

"This mansion's getting pretty boring so I thought maybe I could cheer this place up a bit" Lucy smile at her sudden plan "I never heard your brother laugh before... so that's why I wanna make him feel happy again like when he met Happy"

Wendy widen her eyes "how do you know that?"

"I ask him a few questions..." Lucy shrug

"I can't believe nii-chan would answer that, even to you" Lucy grin "I'm going to try everything I could to hear that laugh of your brother again"

Wendy laugh "I'm really grateful that you came, Lucy... nii-chan has never laughed since Lisanna died... so I bet you'll be the one to cheer him up!"

Lucy nod "I hope so"

**The next day...**

Natsu fell from the bed "urgh... my back..." when he suddenly smell something "what's this... smell?" he ask to himself as he went downstairs "hey Wendy, are you... cooking?" the dragon slayer didn't expect his prisoner to suddenly come out of the kitchen "what're you doing here? If you're planning on burning this mansion down, then don't even think about it! My magic is fire and—"

"Dude, relax! I'm just cooking breakfast. I just got home from town to buy a few groceries. I see that you've never cooked before so I clean all the kitchen utensils. You can thank me later"

Natsu glared at her "you just escaped? And now you came back bringing... groceries?" Natsu's arms spread out "is that brain of yours even working?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for exchange" Lucy smile

"What kind of prisoner are you?" Natsu mutter as she saw Lucy bringing a tray of food he never saw before

"What's that?"

"That, my friend, is vegetable soup. It's really healthy, and it's also tasty! And this one over here is steak tenderloin since you like meat so much. Aand, last but not least, porridge~!"

Natsu examined each and every one of them "you didn't put poison in it, don't you?"

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead "why do you always doubt me? Do I really look like a dangerous criminal to you?"

Suddenly Wendy, Carla, and Happy appeared "what's that delicious smell?" Happy ask

"I've never smelled something like this for sooo long!" Wendy said

"Did Natsu just... cooked?" Carla ask

Natsu scoff "no. blondie cooked for us"

"Thank me later, coz right now we're going to fill our stomachs with these delicious food!"

Five of them sat at the long table "years of meat-eating and I've never seen anything like this! What is this stuff?" Wendy ask as she pointed the porridge

"It's like rice but even softer with chicken flavor. You should try that, it's really delicious" Wendy took the spoon that is already placed beside her bowl full of porridge and took a sip "it's... delicious! Try it nii-chan!"

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows "but i've tried this before"

Lucy raise an eyebrow 'I thought he only eat meat' "oh really? Then you wouldn't mind trying it again"

Natsu roll his eyes "fine" and tasted it to, "... not bad... BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE FREE TO GO—"

"Alright, alright, I get it, geez. Well, what do you think Happy? Carla?"

"It's , magnificent!"

"It would be more delicious if you added fish in here..."

"FISH! Of course! I mean, you guys are cats after all, and cats eat fish! Why hadn't I thought about that? Alright then, we're going to have baked fish for dinner!"

"YAAY!" Wendy, Happy, and Carla exclaimed "and Natsu, you can help me fishing!"

Natsu scoff "whatever"

**At the lake...**

"Have you ever even fished before?" Lucy ask when she looks at Natsu throwing the fishing stick "I never fished before... besides, water is my weakness. Happy's the one who can catch fish, not me"

"Sheesh... fine, I'll teach you" Lucy gave Natsu her fishing stick and held his hand "okay, first you put the bait. The bat will be this worm right here. Next, you throw the string of the fishing stick into the lake. When you feel like it's pulled, that means that the fish already eat the bait and then you reel it until you can see the fish. Got it?"

Natsu was gaping at her. Not because she just hold his hand and their close distance, but her explanation is too long that he can't catch up

"O...kay?"

Lucy sigh "you didn't understand, do you?"

Natsu shook his head "fine, let's just do it together" so Lucy pulled Natsu's arms, and pushed it so the string of the fishing stick can get into the lake "now, we wait"

**5 minutes later...**

"Argh, this is taking forever!" Natsu growled

"Be patient!" Suddenly, both of them felt a slight pull of the fishing stick "now heave!"

Lucy and Natsu's hands both pulled the fishing stick, and revealed a large fish "woooow!" Lucy shouted

When the fish is already in the air, it landed beside them and both of them fell to the ground together, and in a very awkward position because Lucy is above Natsu and Natsu is clearly below her.

"Hah... that was fun, wasn't it?"

"... get off of me"

"Oh, right"

When Lucy finally get off of Natsu, she could see the pinkette's face is all red. Lucy only grinned "seriously, don't hide your emotions in front of your friend, silly"

"..." Natsu frown at her

"Aw c'mon, is baby Natsu having a bad mood? C'mon! Where's that smile?" Lucy nudge his arm

Natsu sigh, and gave her (hesitantly) his biggest smile ever (to exaggerate things) Lucy laugh "there's that smile!"

Natsu saw Lucy's reaction and his smile became to a poker face, and then a grin "yeah..."

TBC

**A/N: alright, waydago Natsu! Not only did he get a big fish, he also get to notice his feelings for Lucy! But he's still in the friend zone, really. So he hasn't feel something 'more' than just friends but don't worry, he'll get to it. So, thanks for reading. Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lisanna PART 1

Wendy is confused when she sees her brother and his prisoner going home laughing and joking around. But when she noticed that Lucy finally made him realize that she wants to be his friend, she smile 'thank you, Lucy-san'

"Alright! Let's get cooking!" Lucy cheered as she went to the kitchen while Natsu talk to Happy

"Ne, Natsu nii-chan. What made you so happy?" Wendy ask

The answer was not what Wendy expected "don't worry, this is all just an act. I know that she's actually planning about being my friend this whole time. She only wants my magic and then sell to the townspeople, but don't worry! I won't give up that easily!" Natsu whisper

Wendy only sigh 'I guess not...'

When Wendy turn around and went to the kitchen, Carla didn't follow "I know that you felt something else"

Natsu raise an eyebrow "what're you talking about?"

"I know that a part of you wanted to be her friend to, so stop your act and just follow your heart! And do you really even think that she's that kind of person?" Carla ask

Natsu sigh "I guess not. And you're also right about I wanted to be her friend"

"Then why do you hesitate?" Happy was suddenly interested in this conversation

"Because... I don't want _that _to happen again" Natsu mutter

"Oh, come on! You're not talking about Lisanna again, are you!" Carla sigh

Natsu growl "then what should I do—"

"Just give her a chance, sheesh. It's not like you're going to be hunted for the rest of your life" Carla said and then went to the kitchen

Natsu sigh "why does she have to be Wendy's exceed..."

"But she's right about one thing Natsu. And besides, you can't just go back to the past!" Happy said as he sat at Natsu's shoulder

"Happy... I don't know what to do anymore... should go hunt and train and sleep every day until the rest of my life?"

Happy shook his head "of course not! That's why Carla said to give her a chance! And maybe, just maybe, we can be friends with the humans again! C'mon, Natsu!"

"I'll... try..."

"DINNER'S READY!"

**At the town...**

"Hiroki, this is already day two and we still haven't found that Sting-guy!"

"But I thought this is where we last saw him, right?" Hiroki ask to his friends and they all nod

"But where is that guy?" Shawn wine "this is taking forever..."

"Hey look" Aki pointed "it's that red cat we met" the other four turned their head to look at the red exceed "you're right! That's that cat!" Shawn exclaimed

"And look! It can also fly, like the blue cat who just kicked us out of the mansion! This is strange..." Romeo said "let's stalk them. Who knows if he's probably related to the beast or something"

His friends only nod

**Back at the mansion...**

"What a nice refreshing bath..." Lucy said as she threw her towel to the bed "it's also a good thing a bought some clothes and towel for me... and also this shampoo and soap." Lucy sat at the bed. She could see from the window the old place she used to live "I bet... he wouldn't care less about me being there or not. He never cared, anyway" Lucy sigh as she dry her hair with the towel

Suddenly she saw Natsu on the garden 'what's he doing there?' she thought as she went downstairs and followed him 15 metres away, because she is afraid that he'll notice her or even smell her. She followed him to the deepest part of the forest, and there stood a graveyard. Lucy widened her eyes 'is this...'

"Why are you here?" Lucy wasn't surprise that Natsu finally notice her presence. She step out of the dark "is this... where Lisanna was burried?" she ask

Natsu wasn't surprised because he knew that his sister was a blabber mouth and that Lucy's going to know about it "yes..."

Lucy followed Natsu to Lisanna's grave which is right at the end. Natsu sigh and lay down. Lucy took a flower that she found behind them and lay it down on Lisanna's grave "I'm really sorry" she said

Natsu didn't say a word. He only mourns his friend's death "today is the day when she died... when the humans..." his fist tightened "they killed her..."

Lucy was quiet for a few minutes "tell me about it"

Natsu hesitated "we're friends, right?" Lucy ask and Natsu started telling the story... **WHICH IS AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lisanna PART 2

(This is only a flashback that time when Natsu first met Lisanna and how did she died. In this fic, Natsu was 10 when he first met Lisanna and found Happy. I don't really know how old Wendy is so I'll just make her 6.)

13 year old Natsu Dragneel was climbing the nearest tree of the town. He watch as the people gather around at the famous bar called Strauss Bar. Natsu's stomach suddenly cried for food "just hold on a little bit..." Natsu mutter as he swiftly went down from the tree and closed his head with a handkerchief. Finally, he made it to the back of the bar as he search for leftovers inside the trash can (since Natsu couldn't control his powers completely, he can't fight monsters yet so he ate leftovers). Suddenly, the door was open, and Natsu startled as he fell inside the pile of trash as the person jump in surprise "who-who goes there?" she ask as she saw a pink haired boy her age lying down on the pile of trash "oh... I thought it was somebody else..." the person who seems to be a girl sigh

Natsu quickly jump in alarm when a human is suddenly in front of him "s-stay away! I'm warning you! I can control my powers!"

The girl only stare at him with confusion "what're you talking about?"

Natsu gave her confused look "you... you're not going to kill me?"

"Now why would I kill you?"

"Because I'm a dragon slayer!"

.

.

.

"So?"

"Um... I thought humans like to hunt dragon slayers..."

The girl understood and laugh "oh... right, dragon slayers. I've heard about that. But don't worry, I won't kill you"

"Y-you won't?" Natsu ask

"Of course not! Do I look like a killer to you?" she ask "by the way, I'm Lisanna Strauss. What's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel" suddenly Natsu's stomach began to make noises again

"You must be hungry... come on in, my sister can make you something delicious!" She pulled his arm

"A-are you sure? What if she tries to kill me?"

"Don't worry! My sister's a nice person!"

"But—"

"C'mon!" She kick the door open "Mira-nee! Can you cook something for my friend?" they entered the kitchen

"Sure! And who is this?" Mirajane ask when she realized another company

"This is Natsu, and he's a dragon slayer!" Natsu sweatdropped and 'shushed' her

"Oh my, I never knew a dragon slayer would be this cute" Mirajane smiled sweetly at him "just wait upstairs, but don't go outside for your life depends on it" that was a strong word but she said that like it's no problem

Lisanna only smile "okay!" but Natsu was sweating like crazy as Lisanna pulled Natsu upstairs.

**Time Skip...**

"This is... delicious" Natsu stated

Mirajane smile "I'm so glad that you liked it"

"So, you're a dragon slayer..." Elfman said

Natsu nodded "yeah"

"That's actually pretty cool! So, your parents are like dragons? Real dragons?" Lisanna ask

Natsu nod again "yep. His name is Igneel, and he's a fire dragon. Someday, I'm going to find him!" Natsu said pumping his fist

"Oh, but sweety the dragons are extinct" Mirajane said sadly to him

Natsu shook his head "no! That's not true! I bet Igneel is hiding somewhere, I just gotta find him!" Natsu said grinning

Lisanna smile "I believe in you"

All eyes are at the young Strauss "you do?" Natsu ask

Lisanna nod "of course! I mean, we are friends"

"We are?"

Lisanna nod again while eating her porridge

"I never had a friend before..." Natsu said as he finish his porridge "this is really good, what is this?"

"Porridge"

"Porridge... someday i'm going to show this to Wendy"

"Who's Wendy?" Lisanna ask

"She's my little sister. Maybe someday I could take you to my home!"

Lisanna nod "that would be great!"

**The next day...**

*sniff sniff* the blue-headed face brighten up when she smelled that familiar scent, even though there is a smell she don't recognize, but she don't care as she open the door "NATSU NII-CHAN!"

Natsu smile "hi Wendy. Meet my friend, Lisanna"

Lisanna smile and wave at her "hi..."

Wendy scrunch up her face and quickly went to her older brother and whisper to him "Natsu nii-chan... who is this person?"

"I told you, this is my friend, Lisanna. Just be nice to her, okay?" Natsu whisper back

Wendy wasn't really sure at first as she gave Lisanna an 'I'm watching you' look. Lisanna knew this look very well, and decided to say "hey Wendy, how would you like this?"

Wendy move forward "what is that?"

"This is called candy. Try it!"

Wendy took one, open the wrapper, and ate the colorful solid "umm... it's so sweet!"

"Yep! You know, I have a lot of these at home!" Lisanna smile

"I like you Lisanna-nee!" Wendy said cheerfully as she hug Lisanna's feet

Lisanna only laugh and Natsu smile "hey, let's go to the forest! I want to show you something cool" Natsu offered

"Sure! But... are you okay with your little sister alone at home?"

"Nah, she'll be fine" Natsu wave his hand as he said bye to Wendy and went deeper to the forest

"Natsu where are we going?" Lisanna ask

"You'll see" he said as they keep on walking. Suddenly Lisanna heard the sound of flowing river, and they made it to a beautiful river.

"Whoa..."

"This is the Hale river. I used to go here with my little sister, and we made that" Natsu pointed to Lisanna's left. She turn her head to see a little house that can only fit two people. She stood up and walk towards the little house "this is so—"

THUMP!

Lisanna fell. Natsu sweatdropped but approach her anyway "a-are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. I think I bump into something..." but turn around to see an egg laying at the ground

"Is that an... egg?"

Natsu and Lisanna examine it for a while "hey, why can't we keep it?" Lisanna ask surprising Natsu

"Yeah, sure!"

So they went in to the little house Natsu and Lisanna made and they made a nest so that the egg can lay there. They talk about what will the animal that come out of the egg be named, and guessing what's the gender or the color, or what is inside, when suddenly the sun started to fall down and they look amazed at the view

"It's... beautiful..." Natsu muttered smiling

"I know right" Lisanna smile "hey, Natsu"

"Yeah?"

"If this egg... it's a baby, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, that means..." Lisanna smile at him "I'm the mommy and you're the daddy"

Natsu blushed at this "wha-what are you t-talking about?"

"Oh come on Natsu, don't be silly! And as a father, you need to teach your baby and give him/her your full attention!" Lisanna said as she held up the egg "isn't that right, Happy?"

"Happy? Seriously?"

"What?" Lisanna pouted "this egg made me happy, so I'll give its name Happy!"

"I was thinking if it's a boy it would be Zack and if it's a girl we'll name it Hana"

Lisanna frown "no! I want it to be Happy, since it can be for a girl and a boy"

Natsu popped a vein "no, I want it to be Zack or Hana!"

"Ugh... fine, how about this. When 'it' finally got out of the egg in the morning or night, then we name it after my choice. But if it hatches at afternoon or evening, then we name it after your choice, how about it?"

The salmon-headed thought for a while "deal" and the both shake hands

.

.

5 days have passed, and still the egg hasn't hatch yet. Natsu and Lisanna became best friends. One day, Natsu rush to Lisanna's house to tell her that he saw the egg moved while bringing it to Lisanna's house. When he arrive there, he smell something... something burning... He was confuse what is burned, but he push the idea aside and run towards Lisanna's house. When he finally arrived, he widened his eyes. The villagers burn Lisanna's house on fire

"BURN THE HOUSE!"

"SHE HAS A CONNECTION WITH THE BEAST!"

"WE CAN'T LET THE BEAST DESTROY OUR VILLAGE!"

"STOP IT!"

The villagers turn their attention towards the Natsu "IT'S THE BEAST!"

"GET HIM!"

Natsu put the egg down, he was about to attack but the villager was too fast so he dodge it. But because he still is 10 years and hasn't train much, he got hit many times, and fell. But lucky for him he attacks them with his fireballs and run towards Lisanna but fall. The townspeople run towards him, Natsu in his fighting stance, but Lisanna block him

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Go..."

"W-what?"

"GO! NOW! THEY WILL GO AFTER YOU!"

"B-but what about y-you?..."

"I'll be fine... just... GO!" Lisanna push him

"I-I can't leave you! A-and what about the egg? I-it moved! I think it's about to hatch!"

Lisanna only chuckle "really? That's good... remember that deal, alright?"

Natsu only gave her a poker face, and a tear slid from his eyes "oh come on, don't be a baby... hehehe" suddenly Natsu is crying "c-come on, Natsu..." Lisanna also started crying "Natsu... please... just go..."

Natsu stopped crying, looked to see the villagers catching up and look back at Lisanna "you're the first friend I ever had... I just wanna say... thank you..."

Lisanna smile "you're welcome" Natsu gritted his teeth, ran away while taking the egg, and when he finally arrived at Hale River, he started crying again when suddenly the egg hatched and came out a blue cat

Natsu stopped crying and look at it while looking at the sun. He smiled. He held the cat "I'll call you Happy"

TBC

**A/N: FINALLY! IT HAS BEEN DONE! Now I can get back to Nalu! Sorry if this chapter is not to your liking, and yes Lisanna won the bet. It's pretty much morning when Happy was born. So, the next chapter will be about Happy's birthday and about Natsu's nightmares! By the way, I know today's not Happy's birthday (I made this chapter at 17 November, 2013) UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Nightmares

Lucy run towards Wendy's room and knock, while Wendy open it "yes, Lucy-san?"

"Hey Wendy, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

**At the waterfall...**

"Hey Natsu"

Natsu stop hitting the tree "what?"

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where were you when I try to find you, you were gone!"

"Oh, I was..."

"What?"

"I went to Lisanna's grave..."

Happy is silent "oh..."

Natsu sigh and started hitting the tree again "2.303, 2.304, 2.305..."

'He still thinking about Lisanna, huh?' Happy thought

**At the town...**

"Look, there he is!" Aki pointed as they see the red cat walking towards Sting

"I wonder what're they doing..." Shawn muttered

"Hey Lector, have you seen Rogue anywhere?"

"I think he's going to buy some groceries..."

"Wow, he really does have guts..."

Lector nodded "yeah... we should be hiding... it's really hard being a dragon-slayer, huh?"

"Tell me about it"

Romeo widened his eyes "he's a dragon-slayer!"

"Same like the beast then! Then maybe, he could beat the beast!" Shawn said

Everybody nodded as they follow Sting

**At the mansion...**

"We're back..." Natsu said when they open the door a cake was at the long table

"What?"

"SURPRISE!" Natsu and Happy flinch "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY!"

Happy burst into tears "YOU GUYS ACTUALLY REMEMBERED MY BIRTHDAY?! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" Happy came flying down to Lucy and Wendy and Charle and gave them a big hug

Natsu widened his eyes and slap his forehead. Lucy realize this "oh come on Natsu; don't tell me that you forgot Happy's birthday, right?"

"I... I..."

"HOW COULD YOU NATSU! AFTER ALL THESE TIMES WE'VE SPENT TOGETHER, AND YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY!"

"I-I remember okay! I-I just... got so many things in my mind..."

There was suddenly minutes of awkward silence, when Lucy suddenly broke the silence "well, what're you guys waiting for? It's time to blow the cake!"

Everybody gather around the cake to see Happy ready to blow the cake "so... what should I do?"

"Well... you gotta make a wish first, then you blow the candle!"

"Okay! My wish is... so that Wendy can grow to a pretty woman and be friends with humans"

Wendy smile

"So that Carla can accompany Wendy and stop being fast-forward all the time and a selfish jerk"

Carla popped a vein 'keep smiling... keep smiling...'

"So that Natsu can find Igneel"

Natsu nodded

"And so that... Lucy can change Natsu!"

Lucy only shrugs smiling while Natsu raise an eyebrow "excuse me?"

Happy blows the candle and everybody clapped "ALRIGHT! NOW IT'S TIME TO EAT THE CAKE!"

**At night...**

Lucy went downstairs to get a drink, when she realize the front door is open, so she try to close it when she realize that Natsu is at the front looking at the night sky

"Natsu?"

Natsu is surprised to hear Lucy. He didn't realize her presence "h-hey..." he said

"What's wrong?" Lucy ask "having trouble sleeping?"

"Y-yeah..."

Lucy grin "does baby Natsu have a nightmare?"

Natsu sigh "yeah..."

Lucy surprised at his answer "oh..." she said and sat down beside him "what seems to be the problem?"

"I... dream about it..."

"About... it?"

"You know... about... her..."

Lucy think for a second then nodded "oh... I see..."

"It's just that... everytime... it's always... I always... ugh..."

Lucy nodded and patted his shoulder "it's alright Natsu... so, tell me what's the nightmare about"

"W-well, it started out when I was running towards Lisanna's house... and then I saw her being burned... and I didn't do anything... I burned the townspeople, but then I accidentally burned Lisanna's brother and sister! Ugh... why?"

Lucy nodded. She also had the almost familiar dream. It was about her mother. But she felt bad talking to Natsu about her, so she just smile "don't worry... you'll be alright..." she said as she pulled Natsu's head to her shoulder "what're you.." "shh... my... mother... always do this to me... it always makes me feel comfortable..."

Natsu was quite for a while. He didn't move. He liked it. He was suddenly calm. When Lucy didn't hear Natsu's hard breathing, she smile "feeling better?"

Natsu nodded "okay..." Lucy stood up while Natsu followed. Suddenly she realize that she hadn't gotten that drink, but oh well. Both of them went upstairs "goodnight Natsu... if you ever get those nightmares again, just call me"

Natsu nodded and Lucy closed her door. Natsu smile. It's good having her around. Sometimes, nobody was there to help him with his nightmares. Now, there's Lucy here to help him. He got back to his room, where Happy is already snoring. Natsu rolled his eyes and throw himself at his bed. He closed his eyes and he didn't have anymore nightmares


End file.
